


The rise of all

by Nerdygeekflower



Category: Tin Man (2007)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Porective cain, Sick Glitch, Tin Man - Freeform, re building the OZ, the OZ
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-30
Updated: 2013-08-30
Packaged: 2017-12-25 03:17:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/947991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nerdygeekflower/pseuds/Nerdygeekflower
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The re-building of a kingdom takes time. so does the building of a relationship. And both have challenges. This follows the group through the months that follow the defeat of the witch, the re building of the O.Z and the budding of a romance between two in the group of Heros. But mostly the second thing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Glitch flopped back unceremoniously onto the bed he had been given in the castle. It had been less than a day since the defeat of the witch and the rise of light for the O.Z. He closed his eyes and immediately opened them. If it had been less than a day, he could still be scared right? He curled on his side, the problem with glitching, is that you could be scared and not know why. He curled in on himself. He should sleep. He would never feel any better if he didn't sleep.

Then again lately nothing had mad him feel better. His head hurt he curled under the covers. And thought. He was a prisoner of his thoughts most of the time. He closed his eyes and thought about winning and what it meant, he could have his brain back. Couldn't he? He lay his head back and cleared his half a mind. Eventually a long while latter he was asleep. Not peacefully but asleep.

Glitch was running

He didn't know what he was running from but as he was running he fell and turned.

The...thing was terrible.

"No one will save you now!" it bent to his ear. "Not even your tin man or little girl not even that lion wants you!" it hissed it was giant and it tore into him like he was made from straw. And it hurt, it hurt so much Glitch would never have thought that this was a dream.

The thing tore and tore until there was nothing left of Glitch to even scream. He heard his screams though. Thats when he realized that he was truly a prisoner now. The ...thing had taken his body so he was just thoughts and pain floating in the wind. And all he could do was scream in pain while no body could hear him.

"Zipperhead!"

Cain?

"Up! Your dreaming!" how could he tell Cain he was dead. It made him worry. Then he felt a firm and gentle hand on his shoulder. "It's just a dream sweetheart." sweetheart? "Come on head case. You can do it pull out and pinch yourself. Glitch gave one long scream and sat up

Right into Cain their heads bumped and Glitch feel onto the bed. He looked up Raw had one hand on his arm and another on Cain's. DG was also there.

"Glitch?" he blinked then shut his eyes "you screamed so loud metal head here thought you must be being attacked." He heard a light sound and protest from Cain, DG must have hit him

"I was."

"what do you mean?"

"I was being attacked." He felt a steady hand on his shoulder.

"It was just a dream headcase. You can go back to sleep now."

"Cain! It's almost breakfast time! He can't sleep the whole day away." DG protested.

"He needs it DG look at him." Glitch certainly felt like he could sleep the day away.

"He also looks like he needs food." Which was also probably true Glitch often forgot to eat, or just began and got distracted, or glitched in the middle of it and forgot how. He wasn't sure if he had eaten at all while on their adventure.

"I'll make him up a plate and bring it to him." Cain waved her off. DG reluctantly agreed. And they all filtered out, Cain went last laving Glitch with a promise to be back with food and the words "Sleep well" and a gentle pat.


	2. Chapter 2

Glitch slept and fortunately this time did not dream. He was woken by a firm but gentle pat on his shoulder he groggily opened his eyes and saw Cain with two plates of food. He blinked and sat up taking one.

"I thought it sounded lonely to eat alone so I saved mine and decided to eat with you."

Cain pulled himself onto the bed and sat by Glitch and began to eat as if he had never eaten in his life. Glitch wasn't so hungry and nibbled on some bread. Before he had finished what could be considered a bite Cain was all done. He grinned over at glitch and set his plate on the table beside the bed. Then he frowned

"Even a headcase needs more food then that."

Glitch frowned at his bread he hated being called 'headcase' and 'zipperhead' they weren't nice names. They were a constant reminder that glitch wasn't a person. Just half of one. When people saw his zipper they often didn't make eye contact they would look away and not associate with him. They would mumble names like the ones Cain used under their breathes. Some of the bolder younger munchkins had thrown rocks at him once. He had ran to a cave and cried for days. But somehow the names 'zipperhead' and 'Headcase' always hurt more when they came from Cain.

The thing about Cain is he was probably Glitch's best friend. Glitch didn't know why, though Glitch didn't know much. What he did know is best-friends -or friends for that matter- didn't call each other names that made the other feel like they had been punched in the gut. Or want to cry. Thinking about all of this did make Glitch cry. Just a little. A single tear rolled down his face and Cain tilted his head and frowned.

"What is it?" He knelt on the bed and reached his arm halfway out to Glitch. Then he stopped before touching him. Glitch found himself wishing he hadn't "What's wrong?"

"Why do you call me a headcase? It's not nice and it hurts like a punch right here" Glitch tapped his chest. "I can't help that this happened to me and I didn't want it to and I tried for it not to!" He was babbling now "At least I think I did! And it's not my fault! And the munchkin children would throw rocks at me! And why Cain?" Glitch was really crying now "Why don't you like me?" Cain let out a sigh and bridged the canyon between them and wiped a tear from his face

"Don't you dare think that sweetheart" Glitch hiccuped and looked up suddenly and sharply Glitch blinked

"Did you just-?"

Cain patted his arm roughly

"Get some sleep." and then he was gone.


End file.
